There are many known devices and techniques presently employed for the purpose of catheterization or intubation of a patient to reach the tracheal passageway for a number of purposes. Conventionally it is often desirable to apply a suction and aspirate fluids including mucous and secretions from the bronchial/tracheal area. Also, it is often desirable to use a catheter introduced into the tracheal area for purposes of supplying the patient with oxygen to improve difficult breathing conditions.
The most widely used current technique is to preoxygenate for 1 to 5 minutes with a mask, a mouthpiece, and a conventional oxygen catheter arrangement. After this procedure is completed, the oxygen delivery device is removed and a tracheal suction catheter is introduced which in turn not only removes the mucous and secretions but also often robs the patient of much needed oxygen. This naturally can cause problems for the patient. Accordingly, it is desirable to have the patient supplied with the necessary oxygen for ease of breathing and also provide for removal of mucous and secretions and other matter clogging the breathing passageways.
Thus, it would be extremely advantageous to provide a catheterization system which permits a patient to be oxygenated simultaneously with an aspiration procedure thus supplying the patient with much needed oxygen at a critical time. A combination device of this type which is of simple and low cost construction lending itself to disposability and ease of use would be extremely advantageous and desirable in the medical instrument field.